A large variety of latches exist which include mating mechanical parts that engage to fasten two or more objects or surfaces together while allowing for the regular or eventual separation of the objects or surfaces. For example, a latch may be used to engage a lid to a container, a door to a cupboard, a gate to posts, and so forth. Many latches may additionally include locking mechanisms that are selectively locked to prevent ingress to or egress from the particular objects to which the latches are coupled.